The promises are silents
by Akitsu-chan
Summary: Una palabra "Comprometidos" una noticia "Estoy enamorado" una traición "No te creo" una elección "Ya no puedes volver atrás" y un adiós "Es lo mejor" Estaban comprometidos, eran los mejores amigos, pero una tormenta se interpuso entre ellos, el amor. Ahora se verán obligados a separarse. Los secretos de un accidente del pasado y de un complot dentro de sus familias. ¿Más suspense?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sus pequeñas manos se agarraron al borde de una barandilla de madera de abedul. Sasuke quería verla, y cuando se proponía algo no había casi nadie que pudiese oponérsele. Unas manos un poco más grandes, agarraron por debajo de las costillas, lo levantaron. Y por fin la vio. Con una carita redonda y con unas mejillas sonrojadas. Un bebé con una pequeña mata de pelo rosa estaba durmiendo felizmente la siesta envuelta de sabanas blancas con dibujos de cerezas en tonos verdes y almohadones con lazos de encaje, ignorando totalmente a los pares de ojos negros que la observaban.

—Aniki, ella es realmente muy pequeña. ¡No voy a poder jugar con ella!—refunfuñando y decepcionado, Sasuke inchó sus cachetes de forma infantil.

Uchiha Sasuke, nacido el 23 de julio de hace cuatro años. De piel clara, ojos curiosos e increíblemente negros, con un pelo color azabache. Poco amigable, desconfiado con los demás, respeta a su padre, adora a su madre y admira a su hermano mayor, Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, ojos negros como el carbón, con el pelo negro algo más claro que el de su hermano menor, y con unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos. Tranquilo, calmo, poco amigable –con alguien fuera del círculo madre/hermano—conservador y un pequeño genio, serio e inteligentemente calculador, un tanto extraño para un niño de nueve años.

—Claro que no Otouto no baka, Sakura-chan apenas tiene seis meses. —El pelinegro mayor suspiró divertido mirando como su hermano pequeño refunfuñaba.

—Demo, ¿entonces cómo es que Okaa-chan nos dijo que vendríamos a jugar con Sakura-chan? —Eso es fácil, Sasuke-chan— Una mujer de grácil figura, pelo negro como la ala de un cuervo y ojos de un negro profundo como el de las obsidianas entro en el pequeño cuarto de la bebé con ánimo alegre y un rostro sonriente. —Porqué viniste a ver a tu prometida.

—¿Prometida?¿Cómo las promesas que me hace aniki? —Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y cara interrogante miraba la figura de su madre acercarse a él y colocarle una de sus tibias manos encima de la cabeza, acariciándole con ternura.

—No, no Sasuke-chan, ella es tu prometida, la chica que algún día se convertirá en tu esposa.

El pequeño pelinegro giró su cara con desagrado y dirigió una mirada de queja a la cuna decorada con lazos blancos de encaje. —No es justo, okaa-chan. ¿No ves que solo duerme? Será aburrido estar con ella. Además, tu juegas conmigo, okaa-chan. Y ella no puede salir de su cama.

Mikoto sonrió con diversión—Demo, cuando crezca se convertirá en una niña muy guapa y podrá jugar contigo tanto como quieras, Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke pareció repetir lo que su madre le dijo en su cabeza mientras fijaba su mirada, de nuevo, en la cuna. Volvió a poner cara de contrariedad. —¡Mou, okaa-chan! Ella tardará mucho en crecer, será aburrido esperar.

Mikoto rió. Estaba feliz de que por fin hubieran podido arreglar ese matrimonio. La hija de una de sus dos mejores amigas, contraería nupcias con el menor de sus dos hijos. Habían acordado que la boda se celebraría una vez que la joven terminara la universidad, en ese entonces, ella tendría unos 22 o 23 años, y su hijo alrededor de 26.

Si, Mikoto irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su blanquecina piel, aunque, muy en el fondo, estaba preocupada, angustiada por esa vocecita que no paraba de repetirle que el padre de la niña, no era una persona de la que uno se podría fiar. Quizás fuera su carácter o su estricta forma de ser. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que ese hombre nunca le caería bien.

Alguien tiró de la camisa azul marino de Mikoto, Sasuke la había hecho salir de sus líos mentales y le miraba con carita de sueño.

—Okaaa-chan, tengo sueño…—el pequeño pelinegro frotaba sus ojos con la mano mientras con la otra bostezaba—¿Cuándo nos podemos ir a casa?

Mikoto sonrió—Ahora nos vamos Sasuke-chan—La pelinegra dio la mano derecha a su hijo de ocho años y la izquierda a su hijo de cuatro—Vamos a buscar a otou-san.

Los tres fueron a buscar al patriarca Uchiha, un hombre de apenas 34 años, serio, cabello negro cenizo y enfundado en un traje negro con camisa blanca.

Él dirigió su mirada ónix a los recién llegados —Mikoto… llegas tarde… otra vez—el pelinegro mayor suspiró, cansado de que su querida esposa llegara tarde a todas partes.

—Demo, Fugaku, esa niña era tan bonita que costaba quitarle los ojos de encina.

Fugaku sonrió a su esposa mientras se resignaba, su esposa siempre sería así, sino, ya no sería su Mikoto, sería una mujer hermosa, si, pero sus días serían aburridos sin su carácter altamente temperamental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_17 años después…_

Sakura había crecido, ahora tenía diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. Estaba en el último grado de preparatoria y solo le faltaba finalizar el último mes y medio y tendría que prepararse para asistir a la Universidad de Tokio.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se había convertido en un Universitario graduado habiendo acabado la Universidad hace poco, y ahora hacia pequeños recados en la empresa de su padre, para prepararse para subir al cargo después de dos años.

La vida de estos dos había sido más o menos apacible. En la vida del pelinegro, hubo tensiones, Itachi, su hermano mayor, había decidido renunciar al cargo de su padre y convertirse en el encargado de la comunicación de asuntos externos, por eso viajaba mucho y casi no ponía los pies en casa.

En la vida de Sakura, en cambio, habían cambiado muchas cosas. La madre de Sakura había fallecido, cuando la pequeña todavía tenía unos tiernos ocho años. Su querida madre murió en un accidente de tráfico, del cual salió viva, pero con un coma del que no sabían si despertaría. Después de dos horrorosos meses, tuvo una recaída y murió.

Su padre se había vuelto a casar, dos años después del accidente. Su nueva esposa era avariciosa y tenía mil caras. Desde entonces, Sakura pasó a ser el segundo plano de cualquier situación. Su padre y madrastra se dedicaban a incrementar sus riquezas tanto como podían, Sakura, quedó sustituida por el dinero que su padre ambicionaba.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Sakura no se dejaba pisotear, ya que tenía a muy buenos amigos, aunque solo una persona estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa Haruno. Sasuke y ella habían creado un fuerte lazo… de amistad. Sasuke apreciaba muchísimo a la oji-jade, pero Sakura no buscaba amistad, buscaba el amor del pelinegro, ya que desde hacía mucho, se vio cautivada por él. La pelirrosa hacia ya mucho que había asumido que el pelinegro nunca pensaría en ella más allá de una buena amiga.

La vida les había puesto muchos baches en el camino, pero, ellos sabían, que muy en el fondo, todo estaría bien mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros.

_Preparatoria de Konoha_

—¡Sakura! —una voz chillona se coló por los oídos de Sakura, mientras la perteneciente de esa voz se abalanzaba encima de ella— ¡Ayúdame! No voy a poder acabar los deberes que nos puso Iruka-sensei—la desesperada voz de Ino Yamanaka, se metía en su cabeza.

Su mejor amiga desde la escuela elemental. Una rubia de ojos celestes admiradora del color violeta y para nada buena en lo referente a las matemáticas.

—Ino, tranquilízate, voy a ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a casa, si quieres te puedo ayudar, pero solo ayudar—repuso Sakura mirando por detrás de sus gafas a su amiga.

La cara de la rubia se iluminó—¡Arigatô! —agarró la mano de Sakura y se la llevó a rastras hasta la biblioteca. La sentó en una silla y después ella hizo lo mismo, mientras sacaba los libros y las libretas. Sakura miró con resignación a su amiga y a sus libros con gracia. A comparación de los pulcros libros de Sakura, subrayados con delicados trazos y con algunas anotaciones en el margen de la página, los libros de Ino estaban garabateados. Con un suspiro organizó su mente, Iruka-sensei había puesto ejercicios de algebra. El peor enemigo de su mejor amiga.

—Realmente odio al tipo al que se le ocurrió mezclar letras y números. Creo que los números son lo suficientemente complicados sin las jodidas letras de por medio. —refunfuñando, la rubia se dedicaba a aporrear con los dedos la calculadora.

—Ino, a ti todo te parece difícil, quizás, si pusieras más empeño en clase las cosas serían más fáciles—Sakura regaño tiernamente a su amiga mientras ella hacia pucheros.

—Demo, Sakura, a Iruka-sensei solo lo entendéis tu y Shikamaru, pero es tan vago que hasta le da pereza quedarse despierto, aunque yo diría que eso es de tontos.

—Bueno, pero no estaría de más intentarlo, si te niegas el beneficio de la duda solo estas poniendo barreras.

—Sakura… ¡eres tan tierna!

—Hai, hai, venga Ino, tu puedes con esto, que la algebra no te pisotee.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, Sakura intentando explicarle todo a Ino e intentando no reírse de sus chistes malos sobre algebra.

—Muy bien Ino, ahora solo tienes que…—le sonrió esperando que la rubia acabara la oración que ella había empezado.

—¿Aislar la incógnita? —preguntó temerosa.

—Sí, muy bien—se apuró a escribir—Y ahora, aquí—con el lápiz señalé la operación, solo te queda sustituir estos valores para que la variable original cumpla la igualdad. —Terminó la indicación mientras, entusiasmada, su mejor amiga garabateaba la solución al último de los ejercicios.

—Sakura eres la mejor, creo que estoy empezando a aprender—cerró los libros y los cuadernos y me abrazó—¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti?

Sonreí con malicia—Pues venir mañana llorando y pidiendo clemencia para que te dejara copiar los ejercicios.

Ella puso una falsa cara de indignación—Yo no te hubiera rogado, estoy segura que te los habría cogido sin más.

Reímos un buen rato, hablamos de las clases, de la universidad… y de él.

—¿Y todavía no se lo has dicho? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Dicho? ¿Decirle qué? —Pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

—No te hagas la tonta, me refiero a declararle tus sentimientos a Sasuke-san—Ino le tenía un gracioso respeto a Sasuke, aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

—No lo voy a hacer, Ino, el no me quiere de esa forma.

—Pero Sakura, dentro de cuatro años ¡zas! Estaréis casados y no le habrás dicho nada, y será uno de esos matrimonios que uno duerme en una habitación mientras el otro se la pasa en la otra ¿te imaginas que se enamora de alguien? ¿Y si te pide que estéis los dos con diferentes personas? —puse mala cara— a escondidas por su puesto, pero eso no cambia nada, todavía creo que deberías hacer el intento. Como mínimo, si te dice que no, te tendrá en consideración antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Estuve pensando un rato, quizás y solo quizás, Ino tenía razón. —¿Sabes Ino? Creo que lo voy a intentar—ella sonrió y empezó a molestarme con consejos y cosas por el estilo. —¿Y cuando lo harás? —Pensé un poquito sobre eso.

—Supongo que en cuando lo vea.

—Así me gusta, Sakura, ¡a por ello! —llegamos a la desviación, aquí nos separábamos. —¡Adiós Sakura! ¡Ten cuidado con que la mil caras no te coma! —reí ante el mote que le había puesto Ino a mi madrastra.

— ¡Y tu vigila por donde andas! —le dije justo antes de que chocará contra un poste de la luz y posteriormente despotricaba al poste que se le había cruzado en el camino. Oculté mi risa con una mano y me giré hacia la calle que me dirigía hacia casa.

Ino le había puesto un sobre nombre a su madrastra, la bruja de las mil caras, que la verdad es que se adhería muy bien a su forma de ser. Su madrastra, según la persona que se encontraba delante de ella era amable, coqueta, seria, hasta una madre amorosa de forma escalofriante, pero ella sabía que en el fondo su corazón era tan negro como el carbón, Ino la definía como una arpía.

—¡Oye, Sakura-chan!—el timbre de una voz familiar se acercaba seguido de el repiqueteo de unos zapatos al pisar el firme asfalto de la calle. Giró la cabeza y lo vio. Alto, rubio y con unos increíbles ojos zafiros y venia corriendo como si el mismo diablo le persiguiera. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, Uzumaki Naruto. Su nombre le recordaba a un enorme tazón de sopa humeante, lo que era gracioso, ya que su acomida favorita era el ramen. Naruto tenía la misma edad que Sasuke, y eran los mejores amigos, bueno, en su mundo.

—Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¡estupendamente! ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó atropelladamente.

Naruto acostumbraba a ser muy protector en cuando a la oji-jade se refería. Era como un terrible hermano mayor que le gruñía al primer hombre al que se le acercaba a Sakura. Entonces la Haruno se fijó en una persona que venía corriendo con la respiración acelerada.

—Hinata…—Sakura dirigió su mirada, ahora furiosa, a Naruto, mientras él miraba a Hinata intentar llegar al punto en donde estaban los dos.

La pobre llegó a duras penas. Hinata era una mujer bastante delicada en lo que incluían los deportes o el ejercicio físico. Hinata, resumiendo, era todo lo contrario a Naruto. Relajada, serena y daba una gran sensación de calma, cuando estabas a su lado parecía que todo lo malo pasaría, convirtiéndose en una pesadilla muy alejada de la realidad.

—Na-Naruto-kun, corres muy rápido—dijo intentando normalizar su respiración.

—¡Hinata! —El rubio corrió hasta su lado y le acarició con ternura el hombro—Gomen Hinata, a veces se me pasa que no todo el mundo puede ir tan rápido como yo. ¡Perdona!

Mientras Hinata se sonrojaba un poco y él intentaba disculparse, Sakura se iba enfadando.

—Na-ru-to… ¿¡cómo pudiste echar a correr si estabas en una cita con Hinata!? —Sakura chilló indignada con el rubio, ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar a su novia tirada? A Naruto, por supuesto. Los dos se pusieron rojos al escuchar la palabra cita, estos dos eran novios desde hacía dos años, pero parecían dos adolescentes a los que nunca había besado nadie.

—Bueno, es que ya es muy tarde… y pues eres Sakura-chan…—Se removió inquieto intentando excusarse—Y mi hermanita no puede ir sola tan de noche—finalizó, muy convencido de que había sido la mejor razón del mundo.

Sakura lo miro mal, algo así como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. —Yo puedo ir perfectamente sola, Naruto.

—Demo…—Sakura lo cortó

—Aun así, como sé que te pondrás pesado y nos harás, a mí y a Hinata, querer asesinarte…—Puso mirada maléfica en esa última parte—… Aceptaré tu tonta excusa, **nii-chan**. Así que Hinata, perdón por interrumpir. —La oji-perla se sobresaltó en escuchar su nombre, pues cuando esos dos se ponían a pelear era mejor estar a un radio de seguridad. Se revolvió con timidez.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, después de todo vamos en la misma dirección. —añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

La mirada de Sakura se suavizó —lo siento, de veras.

Caminaron por las calles, ahora solo iluminadas por las farolas y las luces de las casas. Hinata y Sakura charlaban mientras Naruto intentaba hacerse notar contando historias "graciosas" sobre sus padres.

Sus padres, Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, aunque el apellido es el de su mujer, por lo que pude averiguar, si Minato-san quería ser el marido de Kushina-san, debía renunciar a su apellido y llevar con orgullo el nombre de Uzumaki. Eran como fuego y agua, Kushina era el fuego. Con su fuerte temperamento podía arrasar con cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, en cambio, Minato era la pacífica agua fría, que apagaba los incendios del fuego de su esposa.

—…y entonces vio el desastre de la cocina ¡el aire se puso tenso y casi puedo jurar que vi como su cabello serpenteaba mientras sus ojos se teñían del color rojo de la sangre! —A los chicos les pasó un escalofrío al oír la última parte del relato, en momentos como ese era mejor tener a Minato-san cerca, o tener un medico alrededor.

A lo lejos se podían ver las luces de la mansión, y casi sin tener conciencia, desaceleré el pasó, aunque no serviría de nada, prefería tener unos cuantos segundos más de libertad. El aire gélido de la noche me golpeó las mejillas y aspiré hondo.

—Adiós chicos, nos veremos pronto. —Me despedí de ellos y enredé los dedos a la manija del portón hecho de madera, al estilo tradicional. Suspiré una última vez y abrí. Las puertas rechinaron mientras eran arrastradas, como si no quisieran ser abiertas, como si no me quisieran adentro.

Llegué a mi destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Esta vez había tenido suerte. Al entrar en la mansión me encontré con el jardín estilo tradicional japonés. Anduve por el camino que lleva a la parte trasera de la casa y entré por las puertas del servicio. No es como si me obligaran a entrar por allí, bueno, aunque a la bruja no le gustaba que entrara por la puerta principal, sino que, al entrar por el puesto de servicio era posible que me ahorrase un choque frontal con ella.

Así que serpenteé entre los pasillos y los shogi (N/A: las puertas estilo japonés) hasta llegar a unas escaleras apartadas del bullicioso ruido de la cocina. El tramo de las escaleras era estrecho y obscuro, se había apagado la bombilla, tendría que reponerla. La madera crujía a cada paso que daba, y la luz que se colaba del pasillo hacía que el espejo al lado de la escalera hiciera sombras a mis pies y piernas.

Subí haciendo el menor ruido posible, y en frente de mi se extendió un largo pero estrecho pasillo. La primera puerta era un desván en donde se guardaban las cosas que estaban en desuso, como los adornos de navidad, tanabata (N/A: fiesta tradicional japonesa) y algún que otro kimono para celebraciones o cenas para las fechas del hanami (N/A: también es una fiesta). La segunda puerta era mi habitación, y justo en frente de esta se encontraba la biblioteca que antes había sido de mi madre. Al final del pasillo estaba el baño, que a la vez se conectaba con otra puerta al interior de mi habitación.

No me había topado con nadie a parte de algunas personas del servicio, así que decidí no tentar a la suerte y entré a mi habitación. Mi habitación era muy simple, una cama, una mesa con el portátil y cinco libros apilados en una esquina, la silla, un armario, un espejo y un par de estanterías con fotos y algún que otro libro. Las paredes eran color arena y el suelo de madera, con una alfombra verde pálido en el medio.

Una habitación sencilla, práctica, y muy cómoda.

Dejé el maletín encima de la mesa y agarré él camisón color blanco con las flores de cerezo que ocupaban la parte de abajo y fui hacia la última puerta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarme un delicioso y relajante baño. No hay método mejor para combatir el agotamiento.

Abrí la puerta y empecé a desnudarme, dejando la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, hasta quedarme en ropa interior, justo enfrente del espejo del cuarto de baño.

_Un reflejo _

Pasé mi mirada minuciosamente por la figura que veía en el espejo. Una chica de metro sesenta y cinco. Con piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena. El cabello hasta la cintura, peinado cuidadosamente cada mañana y cada noche.

_Como se lo peinaba su madre._

Su mirada, centelleante, le devolvía la mirada des del otro lado del espejo. Deslizó de nuevo la mirada, esta vez hacia el lado derecho del tórax, justo debajo de las costillas. Apretó los labios y las increíbles ganas de llorar. No podía llorar, ella era fuerte. Se lo había prometido, que nunca lloraría a causa de ella. Ella no podía…

_Silenciosas y sin permiso, las lágrimas abrieron un camino a través de sus mejillas._

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella era una niña pequeña, llorona e ingenua, que solo se cubría detrás de un muro de alegría y de fuerza.

_Patética._

Porqué ella sabía que cada vez que estaba sola con su reflejo y deslizaba la mirada a través de sí misma se rompía más. Porqué cada vez que veía esa pequeña línea debajo de las costillas, en el lado derecho de su cuerpo—esa insignificante línea— se acordaba del accidente automovilístico.

_Porque ella estuvo allí, con ella._

Lloraba y se llenaba de tristeza y de pánico al pensar que ella salió de allí con un rasguño y su madre salió de allí durmiendo profundamente para después dirigirse a la fría muerte.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, como si quisiera hacer salir disparadas los pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza. Nadie los sabía, solo su padre. Nadie sabía que ella había estado en el mismo coche en donde iba su madre cuando tuvo ese accidente. Y según su padre, debía seguir así, ¿el motivo? No lo sabía.

Acabé de desnudarme, y me metí directamente en la tina, hundiéndome en el reconfortante calor que se filtraba por mi piel, un calor que le devolvía la calidez a mi cuerpo, la calidez que me hacía sentir viva.

No sé cuánto tiempo me entretuve divagando entre alucinaciones de un futuro cercano y de un pasado muy lejano, solo sé que cuando salí del agua, esta, estaba helada.

Como un robot que tiene programado hacer una serie de tareas, me sequé y me puse el camisón. Y salí hacia la biblioteca. Solo abrí un palmo de ella, lo suficiente. Aspiré fuertemente, llenándome del aroma del cuero de los libros viejos y del papel de los nuevos. Y del familiar aroma de lavanda de mi madre. Un olor, que cada noche aspiraba para calmarme. Un olor que necesitaba para seguir sintiéndome viva.

La puerta se cerró con un eco de madera contra madera y después de oyeron los tenues pasos de mis pies al pisar el frío suelo del pasillo. Con un gruñido, mi puerta se abrió y yo pasé hacia dentro. Otro _clock_ sonó esa noche al cerrar la puerta. Me senté en el suelo, justo delante del espejo. En mi mano derecha tenía un peine de color blanco, el favorito de mi madre, y cepillé hasta el cansancio mi cabello. Dejé el peine dentro de una caja que guardaba al final del armario. Y me metí en la cama después de de programar la alarma del reloj.

Y mis dedos se deslizaron silenciosamente hacia los mechones de pelo rosados. Y como cada noche, me quedé dormida imaginando que no era yo sino mi madre quien los acariciaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_El despertador sonó._

A alguna hora de la mañana, el moreno abrió los ojos, unos increíbles ojos negros que parecían un pozo profundo, alargó la mano hacia la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama e intentó apagar el ruido del molesto aparato.

_La gracia es que lo intentó._

.

Mikoto estaba, como cada mañana, haciendo el desayuno para sus queridos bebés. Porqué ayer llegó su niño grande, y había venido para quedarse como mínimo unas cuantas semanas.

¡Estaba tan feliz! Preparó un bonito trío de bentos, uno para cada hombre de la casa. Y los empaquetó dentro de las maletas y bolsas que se llevarían al trabajo. Tan emocionada estaba, que hizo una enorme y rojiza ensalada de tomates, con un ejército de onigiris en cada una de las bandejas encima de la mesa.

Los tres estarían durmiendo ahora, arropados entre las cómodas cobijas de sus camas, y no se despertarían hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde para desayunar en casa, una triste y desesperante realidad a la que Mikoto ni quería atenerse.

_Pero su sonrisa llena de orgullo y suficiencia no decía lo mismo, esta vez conseguiría que todos desayunaran juntos, con discusiones o lo que fuera de por medio._

Porque, como ella había planeado, sus dos hijos y maridos, se despertarían de una forma poco ordinaria, y a la vez.

_Y un ruido sordo pero sonoro retumbó por toda la casa._

Sonrió, todo había salido bien.

.

Como cada mañana apoyaría su mano en la mesita y después tantearía entre la oscuridad buscando el reloj. Pero esa mañana era diferente.

_Nadie interferiría entre Mikoto, ni hoy ni nunca._

En vez de apoyarse en una superficie lisa y palpable, se apoyó en el invisible aire, que se le escabulló entre los dedos, haciendo que Sasuke —_y cualquier de los otros dos hombres durmientes_— se derrumbaran contra el suelo, provocando un golpe mal encajado en toda la cara.

—Maldición— el moreno apartó a patadas las sabanas entre las que había estado arropado previamente, maldiciéndolas, a ellas, al despertador y a la estúpida mesa que había desaparecido. Se levantó, y palpando las paredes encendió la luz.

Y allí estaba, la maldita mesa, con el ruidoso despertador, con una maldita nota pegada a él.

_Para Sasuke-chan, baja a desayunar, y ni se te ocurra volver a la cama. Con amor, tu Kaa-san_

Sasuke no supo que era lo mejor, si arrugar la nota y después tirarla a la papelera, o despedazarla y tirarla por el retrete. Así pues cogió la primera opción, la que le llevaría menos tiempo, después de todo todavía tenía que apagar el despertador.

Una vez preparado bajó despacio las escaleras, mientras bostezaba. Estaba increíblemente cansado, ayer se quedó hasta tarde pensando en su mejor amiga, porque tenía que decirle una cosa muy importante. Ya no esperaría más, se lo diría hoy. Y con ese pensamiento entró en la cocina, encontrándose con su padre, con los ojos cerrados y expresión seria, intentando conciliar el sueño disimulando estar esperando. A su lado se encontraba su hermano mayor, que al contrarío que este no disimulaba su sueño, más bien lo mostraba más de lo que tendría. Con una mano agarrando su cabeza, este cabeceaba en la mesa.

Se sentó mascullando un buenos días, a lo que su padre le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza e Itachi levantó la mano que le quedaba libre, murmurando algo parecido a un 'buenos días baka otouto' a lo que Sasuke dirigió una molesta mirada, pero estaba demasiado cansado para responder.

Porqué como algunos pocos sabían, los hombres Uchiha tenían un muy mal despertar. A veces lo digerían mientras andaban medio dormidos por la casa, y otras veces era mejor apartarse de ellos. Sakura le decía que al despertarse parecía un gato perezoso, pensó. Sakura, una de las pocas personas que lo había visto despertar. Y la otra persona, sin contar a la familia, había sido el dobe de Naruto, pero él era igual o peor con él, las únicas fuerzas capaces de despertarle eran su madre, Sakura, Hinata y el Ramen.

Resopló con frustración al oír los pasos de su madre acercarse a la mesa. Su padre abrió los ojos, deslizándolos hacia la puerta, Itachi se despertó gracias al "suave" toque que le di en la pantorrilla. Me fulminó con la mirada, mientras yo le veía sonriendo de lado. Era difícil ver fulminar a mi hermano.

— ¡Buenos días! —con entusiasmo, mi madre nos sirvió el desayuno mientras hablaba sobre la buena mañana que hacía y lo bueno que era que nos hubiéramos despertado temprano, así podríamos estar un momento juntos y ponernos al día.

Fugaku masticaba pacientemente uno de los trozos de tomate mientras que escuchaba hablar a su esposa. Se la veía feliz, el haber madrugado había valido la pena. Y sabía que sus dos hijos, a pesar de verse molestos, pensaban lo mismo.

Itachi acababa de tragarse un buen mordisco de una de las bolas de arroz de su madre. Estaba deliciosa, como a él le gustaba. Su madre era la única que le podía hacer disfrutar de la comida, bueno, casi. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la pequeña pelirrosa le hizo una bola de arroz, esta estaba tan salada que tuvo que beber más de una botella de agua. Después empezó a llorar, diciendo algo parecido a 'he envenenado a Tachi-niichan' entre sollozos e hipos. Finalmente terminó por comerse la bola de arroz con gusto a sal, pensando que así ella pararía de llorar. Después de eso le preguntó a la niña si podría parar de llorar. Ella la miró sonriente ya sin ninguna lágrima y le contestó orgullosa:

_¡Yo no he llorado! ¡Es solo que quería que Nii-chan se comiera mis lágrimas para que su estomago sanara, Kaa-chan siempre dice que las lagrimas purifican los venenos del alma! Perdón por envenenarte ¡Itachi-nii! La próxima vez lo haré mejor._

Después de eso siempre le traía bolas de arroz cada vez que iba a visitarles. Esa era la segunda persona que le había hecho feliz con su comida, su tierna e inocente imouto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke ya había terminado de comer, y ahora se estaba tomando el fuerte té verde que se tomaba casi todas las mañanas. El té era el sustituto del café, porque si su madre pillaba a alguno de ellos tomar café dentro de la casa no duraría mucho tiempo vivo para contarlo. —_el café es una sustancia tonta y adictiva que lo único que aporta es estrés, el té puede hacer lo mismo mientras te hace bien a la salud_— eso era la definición del café para Mikoto.

Desayunados y ahora más despiertos, Itachi y Fugaku marcharon a las oficinas. En cambio, Sasuke, se quedó esperando a que su madre terminara de recoger la mesa.

— ¿Hoy no vas con tu padre? —extrañada por tener a Sasuke todavía sentado en la silla.

—No. Hoy me dio el día libre, también voy a ir a buscar a Sakura…

Mikoto sonrió con intenciones, como siempre hacía cuando mencionaba a Sakura, no sé porque lo hará…

— ¿A Sakura-chan? ¿Qué acaso tenéis una cita?

Me atraganté con el té que estaba bebiendo. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Okaa-san, te he dicho muchas veces que no salgo con ella! ¡Y también te he dicho que no me gusta nuestro compromiso, pero no me haces caso!

— ¡Demo, Sasuke-chan yo también te he dicho muchas veces que te vas a casar con ella, le hice una promesa a su madre! ¡Y tú tampoco me haces caso!

Un duelo de miradas se interpuso en el plan de una buena y pacifica mañana de Mikoto.

Se estuvieron mirando hasta el cansancio, nadie de los dos quería perder, pero un duelo, no pueden haber dos ganadores. Sasuke cerró los ojos reprimiéndose para no elevar el tono de voz. Mikoto ganó el duelo. Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, quería decírselo primero a Sakura pero…

—Okaa-san, tengo novia —Mikoto sonrió con felicidad, por fin esos dos eran novios— y no es Sakura.

—_Eso_—pensó Mikoto—_no es lo que esperaba._

Y por primera vez en su vida, Mikoto, se quedó sin palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura miraba con los ojos abiertos a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba parada enfrente de ella. Era increíblemente atractiva, con clase y todo lo que un hombre podría encontrar fantástico de una _mujer_. Ella tenía todo a lo que ella le faltaba, ella era tan solo una _niña, _¿verdad?

Sus ojos empezaron a arder, mientras la presión de su pecho no paraba de crecer. Cerró los ojos un momento mientras un gusto amargó se asentaba en su garganta.

_Sonríe, sonríe por favor._

—Es genial, me alegró por ti, Sasuke.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. ¿Cómo había llegado a este momento? Solo se acordaba que vio a Sasuke en la puerta de su escuela y que se le aceleró el corazón. Recordaba que le había medio-prometido a Ino que le declararía sus sentimientos a Sasuke-kun en cuando lo viera. Así que se sonrojó y aceleró el paso. Hoy sería el día que, para bien o para mal le diría lo que sentía. Pero al llegar donde estaba Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo. Y después solo recordaba esas distantes palabras y el estremecedor eco de su corazón romperse.

—Te presentó a Karin, mi novia. Quería presentártela antes que a nadie.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidas. Sus recuerdos de ellas tan solo eran un simple conglomerado de escenas fugaces y brumosas, casi imaginarias. La mujer, Karin, le estuvo hablando y haciendo preguntas, y Sasuke la estuvo sosteniendo todo el rato. Su brazo le rodeaba la cintura y la miraba con ojos intensos mientras Karin le devolvía la mirada y se reía mientras se acercaba más a él. Sakura solo respondía cuando lo veía estrictamente necesario. Las palabras le salían con una voz susurrante.

_No te rompas por favor_

Su casa se alzaba con imponencia al lado de la calle, las farolas ya se habían encendido, iluminando la calle con luz.

—Sakura, te dejamos aquí, hasta mañana.— Con un gesto con la mano, Sasuke se despidió de Sakura, y ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

Se notaba en una nube, un sueño, eso no podía ser real. —Hasta mañana Sasuke— ella dijo, le regresó el gesto con la mano derecha.

Karin y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta y anduvieron un poco, Sakura todavía los veía con el brazo medio alzado. Ellos se acercaron…

_Sonríe_

Sasuke le puso la mano en la mejilla y Karin le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos

_Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe…_

Se besaron, y el mundo de Sakura se rompió. Apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos, apretó fuertemente la maleta de la escuela, le dolía la mano, y notaba millones de cuchilladas en su pecho.

—Duele…

Entró en su casa, pasando por la enorme puerta, el bonito jardín… pasó por la imperceptible puerta del servicio, justo en una pequeña parte de mansión donde casi nadie podía llegar sin saber cómo ir. El pomo de la puerta estaba helado, abrió la puerta y ésta chirrió. Sakura quería evitar las miradas de las sirvientas de la casa, y así entró, escondiéndose de todo.

Subió las estrechas escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Pero no entró en ella, abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y caminó hasta el inglés sofá de color verde y allí se dejó caer.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, y luego otra y así se deshizo en llanto, sollozando, hipando, ahogando los gritos de frustración con un viejo cojín con el aroma de su madre. Aún así tenía una sonrisa, ella estaba sonriendo, riéndose de la ironía de su vida, justo cuando estaba tan decidida a declararle sus sentimientos a ese hombre… Su única oportunidad había sido destruida por una mujer. Ella era tan diferente… ella era una mujer alta y esbelta, voluptuosa y adulta, con un precioso color rojo brillante, y unos intensos labios escarlatas. Ella tan solo era una niña, con poco más que sus ojos como atractivo. Con una frente tan amplia, y un cabello de un odioso color rosa, pecho plano… Ella era simple, y nada más que una hermana pequeña a la que proteger para Sasuke.

—¿Por qué…

Esa noche Sakura durmió en la biblioteca, y al día siguiente sorprendería a Ino con unos ojos rojos e hinchados.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho Sakura? —Mikoto estaba tomando su té de la mañana, Itachi y Fugaku se habían marchado a Nagoya por un asunto de negocios y no volverían hasta dentro de una semana, así que ella y Sasuke estaban ahora solos en casa.

Sasuke observó a su madre, bebía té con normalidad, pero el notaba perfectamente que estaba furiosa, con él.

—No mucho okaa-san, dijo que era genial y que se alegraba por mí. Ya sabes cómo es Sakura, es una niña de pocas palabras.

La ceja izquierda de Mikoto Uchiha se crispó, y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la taza de té. Aunque Sakura se esforzara mucho en disimularlo, ella sabía que estaba perdida y totalmente enamorada de su tonto hijo, al igual que también sabía que no soportaba que Sasuke la viera como a una niña.

—Sasuke…

—No okaa-san, no me importa el compromiso, ni la boda, ni el matrimonio que concertaras con la madre de Sakura, ella y yo nos queremos, somos amigos, pero no hay amor, ella no me ama y yo no la amo, okaa-san, yo amo a Karin.

Y eso, precisamente era lo que preocupaba tanto a Mikoto, estaba segurísima que Sakura amaba más que a nada a Sasuke, sabía que la vida de la muchacha era difícil, y sabía que el matrimonio con Sasuke la podría haber salvado. Y aun a pesar de la desdicha de Sakura, ella no podía condenar a su hijo a vivir con una mujer que no fuera su amor, su vida. Y eso, eso la entristecía.

—Sasuke, déjame hablar, este compromiso se puede romper, siempre que tu y Sakura estéis de acuerdo, pero escúchame, hijo, me has dicho que no te importa esta unión, pero por favor, ten en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente a su madre, pero no entendía lo que quería decir. Sonrió, prácticamente le había dicho que podía estar con Karin.

—Estoy seguro que Sakura estará contenta, toda chica quiere casarse con el hombre al que ama, y yo no soy ese hombre, no de Sakura.

Mikoto vio como su hijo salía de la casa. Ella suspiró, a veces, su hijo, podía ser un completo idiota, solo esperaba que no destrozara a esa chica con su idiotez.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: **The promises are silents

_Traducción: "Las promesas son mudas"_

**Autora: **Akitsu-chan _(Aki_blossom en otro lugar)_

**Género: **UA, Romance, drama, amistad.

**Público: **+16

**Advertencias: **Palabras mal sonantes, violencia muy suave, posible lemmon (Aunque con lo estrictos que se han puesto en el lugar quizás no llegue a escribirlo).

**Derechos de autor: **Este fic lo he creado sin ánimos de lucro y sin el fin de ofender a nadie, se ruega que no se publique en otras páginas o se hagan adaptaciones a otros personajes, a no ser que se haya obtenido el permiso del autor, en este caso, yo.

**Publicado en:** FanFiction y Mundo SasuSaku

* * *

_A partir de este capítulo la trama se endurece un poco (de momento en este capítulo), aunque no creo que haya mucho problema **después de todo está clasificado como M**, pero si eres una persona sensible a ciertas cosas, por favor, no leas este capítulo, me encargaré de poner un mini resumen en el siguiente sin las escenas violentas, así, si quieres, podrás continuar el fic._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Sakura llegó a la escuela traía un bonito pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, tapando los hinchados labios y la roja nariz. Hoy no se había recogido el pelo con su cinta, lo traía completamente libre, éste le caía con poca gracia por la frente y le tapaba los ojos. Las gafas rojas era lo único que se podía ver de ella.

Fue casi flotando por la escuela, esquivando a las multitudes y a sus amigos. Apretando fuertemente los libros abrió la puerta. Todo murmullo en la clase se acalló. Ino fue la primera al recibirla.

—Sakura, ¿qué pasó? Acaso él…—Ino se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, el profesor entró. —Hablaremos luego.

Sakura solo asintió levemente mientras tomaba camino a su asiento, justo al lado del de Shikamaru. Sacó sus libros, sus bolígrafos y se preparó para tomar apuntes con su libreta. Literarura. Una clase que odiaba. La profesora Itsuko tenía una vida amorosa fatídica, todos lo sabían, y todo se veía con la repercusión de libros de amores trágicos, traiciones entre los amantes, familias rotas y diversos problemas relacionados con el sentimiento de la afección. Y eso era lo que ella más odiaba. El recuerdo de las traiciones entre sus padres, la relación "solo amigos" que tenía con la persona que quería, y ahora, su corazón roto tendría que escuchar algunas de las exposiciones que tenían programadas. Y la primera era la de Shizuku. La chica era morena y siempre llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza. Se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra. Cogió una tiza y escribió.

— "El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar." El trabajo que se me propuso fue…

Y así pasó la clase, escuchando libros, resúmenes, autores… todo sobre este irónico tema.

El timbre sonó y la gente se levantó.

Ino giró su cabeza y casi avistó un brillo peligroso en sus ojos celestes, entonces, ella se abalanzó contra la mesa de Sakura.

—¡Qué demonios te dijo ese cerdo! —siseó.

Shikamaru, a su lado, se sentó mirando a Ino. Y después colocó su mano en el pelo de Sakura, levantándole el cabello de su frente. Ino se puso roja de furia mientras el muchacho mantenía una mirada grave. Los dos pensaban lo mismo. Para que la chica tuviera unos ojos tan rojos e hinchados debería haber estado llorando por horas. Y ella no lloraba, ella siempre estaba feliz, ella no _podía_ haber llorado sin un buen motivo.

—Ino… déjalo, por favor. —le susurró su amiga. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos de Sasuke.

—No lo dejaré Sakura, no hasta que me cuentes. La última vez que te vi en este estado fue en el funeral de tu madre, y ese tío no vale tanto. —Ino aparto la mano de Shikamaru y ella misma puso allí su palma. —¿Qué hizo, Sakura?

—Tiene novia, Ino.

Parpadeó. Sorprendida y sin creérselo la miro. —¿He escuchado mal o…

—Ino, tiene novia, ayer me la presentó, los vi _felices, _los vi _besándose_, Ino, se me ha roto el corazón. —Parpadeó para no llorar.

Ino dejó caer poco a poco los mechones de color rosa. Dejando que taparan la triste mirada de su amiga. Le dolía verla así, pero lo que más la hacía sentir mal era su sonrisa. Sakura estaba sonriendo. Bajo ese pañuelo ella reía. Y ella no sabía que decirle. Y así acabaron. Las clases pasaron y lo único que pudieron hacer Shikamaru e Ino fue mirarla mientras mantenía esa falsa sonrisa.

— Ino, ¿podrías decirle a Tenten-san que hoy no iré a las actividades del club?

Ino asintió en silencio, preguntándose si el club de Artes Marciales la desafiaría a un combate por haber dejado ir a una de sus mejores practicantes tan fácilmente. Ino, intentando distraer a su amiga empezó una conversación.

—¿Por qué te uniste a ese club? Nunca he visto ninguna de tus competiciones pero… No me pareces la clase de chica que lucha. Tenten-san, por ejemplo, tiene el carácter y ese algo que la hace compatible para actividades físicas, diría que a ti te pega más el tiro con arco.

—Mi madre me apuntó en un pequeño dojo cuando era pequeña. Dijo que en el mundo en el que vivíamos era muy fácil dañarse, y que estaría bien estar lista para defenderse. Ahora sé que se refería a secuestradores y gente de ese tipo.

—Oh, ya veo. Tu madre seguro que pensaba en todo.

Sakura asintió mientras se despedía de Ino.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

—Claro, puedo llegar yo sola a casa, y hoy no es muy tarde así que…

—De acuerdo, pero tú y yo tendremos una gran charla.

Ino se despidió, girándose algunas veces para asegurarse de que Sakura iba en dirección a su casa. Sakura, por otro lado, se apresuró para llegar lo más pronto posible para llegar a su cuarto.

Ella entró en la casa, y pasó por el comedor. Quería hablar con su padre, le diría acerca del compromiso, de alguna forma le haría entender que…

—¡Sakura! Ven, ahora—la voz de su padre se escuchó como el rugido de una bestia iracunda. Y se apresuró, eso no podía ser bueno.

Ryunosuke Haruno era imponente para cualquiera, con su pelo era de un moreno caoba extraño a la vista. Su carácter era horrible, y según mucha gente era la personificación de un viejo zorro. Astuto y con dientes afilados sabiamente escondidos para traicionarte en el último instante. Cuando Sakura lo vio, solo pudo asimilar a un extraño con traje, furioso, y frío. Y a su lado estaba la tan nombrada _mil caras_ con el intenso rojo de sus labios marcado con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Qué has hecho niña torpe! ¿Cómo has conseguido que el compromiso con el Uchiha se rompiera? Niña desagradecida, ¡habla!

Así que era eso, Sasuke ya habría informado a su familia, y Mikoto, amando a su hijo, no podía encadenarlo con ella.

—Chihiue, ayer vi a _Uchiha-san_ al salir del instituto. Él me presentó a Akayama Karin, la hija de la corporación Akayama y afiliados, como su novia. Supongo que por eso…

—¡Indignante!

Sakura vio a través de su cabello como su padre despotricaba contra los Uchiha, su madrastra solo apretaba el certificado de compromiso entre ella y Sasuke, si no recordaba mal, había una clausula que decía que si la parte masculina rompía el acuerdo sería dado como un contrato de matrimonio invalido. Algo que la madre de los Uchiha hizo por protección a su hijo, por parte de su padre, y ella lo sabía.

—Chichiue, no podemos hacer nada, es mejor así y…

Un sonido sordo se oyó en todo el salón.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Con cada gritó, Ryunosuke, cruzaba una bofetada en la cara de Sakura. La última hizo que su nariz sangrara y su labio se partiera.

Su padre respiraba agitado. Pero no parecía arrepentido. Sakura, no lloró. Le ardían las mejillas, le dolía la nariz, saboreaba el sabor de su sangre y oía el fuerte latido de su corazón en su cabeza. Ese no era su padre. Su padre era frío y calculador. Una fachada de un hombre malvado, y ella lo sabía. Pero lo que estaba por oír nunca lo habría imaginado.

—Deberías haber muerto con tu madre… Era tan sencillo, solo deberías haber dejado que te matará junto a ella.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Entreabriendo sus labios sin dejar que saliera ningún sonido.

— …no podría haber obtenido acceso al dinero de esa _zorra…_ si hubierais llegado al abogado …si me deshacía de las dos…

Escuchaba los delirios de ese hombre con sorpresa y furia. Y algo se rompió en ella, pero no fue su mente, fue su paciencia.

—¡Me estás diciendo que quién mató a mamá fuiste tú!

No le hizo caso, y continuó divagando. —… con Moriyama podríamos introducirte al coma… sería fácil de cubrir la muerte.

No le hacía caso, la estaba ignorando, y no solo eso, estaba planeando matarla. Sakura, en un arranque de furia corrió hacia _ese hombre_ y le propinó una fuerte patada en donde más les duele a los hombres. Ryunosuke cayó al suelo agarrándose la zona afectada, lagrimeando e insultándola. Vio como la _furcia_ de su esposa intentaba atacarla pero ella le propinó un codazo en el estomago, le agarró el borde de su chaqueta de cachemira roja y le hizo una llave de judo que la elevó por los aires y la estampó contra el suelo. Calló inconsciente junto al hombre que alguna vez había llamado padre.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Era tu _esposa_… mi madre! —Sakura miraba como el hombre al que alguna vez había llamado padre se incorporaba con la cara furiosa e intentaba reducirla con un golpe. Pero Sakura fue más rápida y con un golpe en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente.

Las clases de defensa personal y Artes Marciales habían hecho de Sakura una mujer fuerte y peligrosa, y los estudios de la anatomía humana que había realizado cuando soñaba con la probabilidad de ser médico fueron suficientes para dejar a esos _jodidos_ monstruos fuera de combate. Ella corrió hacia su habitación. Su nariz goteaba sangre, al igual que de su labio. Tenía el uniforme manchado con el tono carmesí de su propia sangre. E hizo lo que tendría que haber hecho desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Recogió la ropa, sus ahorros, comida almacenada, y el álbum de fotos de su madre. Arreplegó toda identificación, tarjeta, y otros y los metió en una mochila de acampada que tenía desde hace mucho. Cogió su teléfono móvil y mandó dos mensajes, uno a Ino, y otro a Mikoto, informándolas de que iría allí. Ino le respondió de inmediato diciéndole que prepararía un colchón para ella. Borró todo el historial de registros y llamadas y al salir lo tiraría dentro de una basura para que el camión se encargara de que lo despedazara, así no la encontrarían.

Con un pañuelo detuvo su sangrado, era poco agraciado pero tenía prisa. Fue hacia la biblioteca de su madre y cogió los dos libros más importantes su favorito y el de su madre. _Peter Pan, _y _El principito._

Corrió hacia la salida de la casa, por esos caminos que solo ella conocía, iría hacia casa de Mikoto-san y hablaría con ella. Cogió su bicicleta, escondida entre los árboles de la pequeña entrada de atrás. Después, solo el destino decidiría hacia donde andaría. Pero sabía una cosa.

Con cualquier camino que escogiera, ella sería igual de libre que _Peter Pan._

* * *

_Uh, la trama se complica ¿ne?_

_Pobre Sakura, realmente odio la violencia doméstica, simplemente no veo como padres pueden hacer algo así a sus hijos. Odié escribir ese trozo, pero tenía que hacerse y además, Saku-chan los dejó fuera de combate en un ¡zas!_

_Me pregunto que pasará en el siguiente capítulo... Bueno, ya lo tengo escrito, así que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo, un par de semanas quizás, para darme un poco de tiempo de escribir el siguiente del siguiente... Duh, que lío._

_Pero bueno, solo deciros que si creíais que esa iba a ser la típica trama "comprometidos pero no correspondidos"... Bueno, como que va a ser que no. Soy algo aficionada a... ¿Cómo llamarlo? Cambio radical en la trama, con el solo fin de sorprender e intrigar a la gente. Si estáis pensando "¿Y ahora que pasará?" Pues eso tendría que ser un punto a mi favor._

_Gracias por los comentarios y lecturas. Espero vuestro apoyo :) _


End file.
